One Hundred Percent Tensai
by BAFling
Summary: A spin-off from lil-tulip's 'Smiling Concerto'. Our tennis genius and his recently discovered love are about to get into some seriously troubled waters of jealousy and betrayal. Is their bond too new to survive it?
1. Fear No Evil

This is a Prince of Tennis fanfiction. A FujixOC one, in fact. A small gift for lil-tulip,

I actually had **lil-tulip**'s permission to write this fan fiction, because it's about her fan fiction. Funny, huh? This is a sort of in-betweener. It comes after **lil-tulip**'s fic **'Smiling Concerto'**, and a little into her second fic **'Tezuka's Feeling'**. You want to know how things developed between the two main characters? Read her **'Smiling Concerto'**. It's quite fun, I thought. You don't have to do so to understand the events here, but it does help you get the mood and emotions involved sometimes.

**Note **that Fuji's character has become the way it is here because of the events in 'Smiling Concerto'. So he sometimes says or does things that he would not if he hadn't met the current heroine. Although I will try to keep him in character regardless.

**Disclaimer:** The only character I own in this fic is Serena. Rin, Yuki, Tennosuke and Ryo are **lil-tulip**'s.

**

* * *

**

**One-Hundred Percent Tensai****1**

Anger…was a many-splendid thing. It gave you the strength to break up with your beloved and cherished boyfriend once he cheated on you. She hadn't got around to it, but she would! And back there Rin thought 'once' because she realized such a guy would ultimately break a woman's heart. No matter that that same _guy_ had confessed undying love and affection to a certain _girl_. And not too long ago either!

She could scarcely believe it! Her Fuji Syusuke kissing someone else…right smack in the middle of the school hallway. Where everyone _saw_! Except her. She'd been off early for her piano practice, clueless as a pigeon. But that sort of scandal got around, especially when involving one of the school's most popular jocks.

She had pictures, damn it! And when she'd waved them in front of his face yesterday he'd only stared at her in shock and increasing guilt. Stared mutely with those big, slanted, beautiful azure eyes that begged for her to understand…Even _then_ she was ready to drown within them. A swift kick in the butt courtesy of herself helped her snap out of it though, because she couldn't let him get away with it just because she loved him! Cheating was not something she'd ever understand.

The worst of it was…he hadn't denied a single one of her furious accusations. She suspected he had a reason. A good one. For everything. That girl had been there when she'd faced him with the kissing thing. Her rival was –unfortunately- darn pretty herself and fragile-looking. Maybe she was dying and being with Fuji was her final wish? And maybe Rin would be sprouting a rhinoceros from her backside during lunch.

But…knowing Fuji she probably guessed right the first time. Or at least was close to the mark. Fuji would never hurt her on purpose. That didn't mean she wasn't beating him shitless for not explaining things!

* * *

"Eiji! Where is he?"

In a powerful choke-hold, the bouncing redhead could only gurgle and choke out a "_dunno, I swear_!"

"Rin-chan, please calm down! None of us know where he is," Oishi rushed in, trying to dislodge the hands circling his friend's neck. "He did talk to Eiji last, but it was only about the new equipment!" Everyone, including Tezuka, was staring on at the scene. And the only reason Tezuka did not interfere was because there was little he could do. And practice was over so he didn't even have to risk it.

"Why are you upset? You're not married to Fuji-senpai, so it's normal for you to break up eventually."

A big, harmonious gasp, and then utter silence. Everyone stared between a frozen Rin –who finally dropped the swirly-eyed acrobat- and an unsuspecting, too-honest-for-his-own-good Kaidou. Who stood sipping from his water bottle and staring at the girl silently. "What?"

She hurled at him so fast he only had time to look horror-struck.

"Wow. Glad I wasn't stupid enough to say something like that," Momo whispered to Inui from the sidelines as both watched Kaidou being pummeled. Girls were a terror when scorned. But indeed, what was Fuji doing with that Serena girl? Momo had been so sure he and Rin were forever. Something was up and Rin seemed to know it, or she'd have bowed out from the first.

"You know where he went, Inui?"

"He went on a date with Serena-chan. To X restaurant."

Momo turned in alarm to Rin, not expecting Inui to relay the information so loudly –and probably on purpose. Rin had dropped Kaidou and was staring in their direction. She looked stricken. "He can't do that! That's _our_ spot!" she cried indignantly, bounding to her feet. The place they had their first date, and every anniversary date thereof. It was theirs, and there was no excuse for his taking that girl there of all places! _None_!

Fuji Syusuke…her first love, her most potent muse…was about to meet a terrible end.

* * *

"Bless you," Serena said softly, handing him her handkerchief.

Fuji waved his hand at her and shook his head, rubbing his nose. "Thank you, I'm fine."

She smiled brightly at him, honey-brown curls bouncing as she turned to put the thing back in her purse. "Maybe you're coming down with something. Ever since we started going out, you haven't been looking well."

He looked at her blindly for a moment and then his eyes closed in one of his customary smiles. "It's nothing serious." But it wasn't an illness at all. Serena and he both knew it.

"Ok." She looked down at their shared glass of chocolate smoothie. "Aren't you going to drink with me? I can't finish this."

"Mn. Just give me a minute. I'm still full from the burgers."

Serena pouted suddenly. "You're not being very cooperative, Fuji-chan. Drinking together is one of the things I really want to do with you."

The door to the café tinkled as someone entered. Fuji wouldn't have paid the sound any mind…but the strange aura that followed…

He glanced there, his head resting on his hand. He was sitting straight before long, his eyes open. "Rin!"

Serena frowned at the familiar use of that name and followed his line of vision. A girl who looked at the verge of spontaneous combustion stood at the entrance to the café. She was panting and looking in their direction.

For Rin, the first thing she saw was those two sitting together. And then her eyes fixed on the table. Two straws. Two straws in a big glass of smoothie. Two straws in a big glass of smoothie sitting right in the middle of the table. Final conclusion: A glass of smoothie for _two_.

It was official. Fuji was on a _date_-date!

A strange orange hue colored her vision, which meant she was mad, but not mad enough to destroy the place. She walked to the table and stared straight at Fuji, ignoring the other occupant of said table. She knew he could see how furious with him she was; he was staring at her, his unique eyes wide and apprehensive.

"Who are you?" the pretty green-eyed girl demanded, and was effectively ignored. Rin only turned to the big glass of smoothie and picked it up. "Hey! That's ours!" the same girl cried, but didn't dare take the glass back.

Rin looked at Fuji, who looked at her silently, expecting what was to come. And clearly accepting of it.

She raised the glass and took a deep breath, and Fuji narrowed his eyes. They snapped wide open again as Rin raised the glass to her lips and proceeded to gulp down its contents noisily.

"Ha!" she cried victoriously and slammed the empty cup down on the table, making everyone in the café jump. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve, glaring at the boy looking back at her so intensely. She turned and marched off, not caring that everyone was staring.

"Rin," he called in that smooth voice of his and she almost broke down in tears. She didn't want to hear his voice. She especially didn't want to hear it telling her- "I'm sorry, Rin. _Understand_," he added in a near-hiss.

There was a message there, she could tell. But she didn't want to bother figuring it out. Not when her boyfriend –_ex_-boyfriend- was sitting at _their_ table, in _their_ café, drinking with someone else from _one_ glass so intimately.

"Oh," she said in an afterthought at the door and spun about. In the back of her mind she thought that it felt oddly soothing to have made this pretty girl gape at her in such shock. She'd left an impression on the little tramp at least! "This is yours." And she hurled the small object at the boy she still loved.

Fuji caught it deftly and watched helplessly as the door tinkled a little harshly. He looked down at his hand and grit his teeth angrily, his free hand tightening into a fist…but otherwise his face remained smooth and unaffected.

Serena only stared at him in annoyance. "I told you to break up with her, didn't I? I knew something like this would happen again if you didn't."

Fuji looked back at her without really seeing. "I was waiting for the right moment. Are you all right?" he said in an afterthought, sitting back down. He looked down at the key-chain plushy: a smiling cactus he'd given Rin as a gift after they'd gotten together. She'd loved it, hung it on her schoolbag. 'Fuji is Mine' was still written clearly inside the grinning mouth. It was meant as a joke, and a way to tease him whenever a girl stared at him too long.

He noticed Serena looking at him suspiciously and put his smile back on, slipping his gift into his pocket. Her smile returned as well.

"It's cute. Can I have it?"

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"The key-chain she gave you. You don't need it, right? Can I have it?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and pouted sweetly. "I really want it."

He took too long to answer and she frowned. But smiled happily again when he dropped it in her open palm. "Thank you! I'll cherish it."

"Mn."

Serena watched in veiled annoyance as the intense look returned to the boy's features. Was that girl so important? If she didn't get rid of her soon she wouldn't be able to get Fuji's full attention.

* * *

The next day was terrible. Already Rin had had a fitful, sleepless night, and waking up to find her favorite key-chain swinging from another girl's schoolbag…Let's just say it was devastating and maddening. Did Fuji want to _die_? If he'd been trying to be kind to a sickly girl alone he wouldn't have avoided -even ignored- Rin's existence. He wouldn't have given away her cactus to that Serena.

Something was up. But no matter his reasons, Rin was going to make him _suffer_. She cackled evilly, ignoring the shocked stares from the other students in the hallway. Arriving at her destination, she slid the door open and walked in. "Eiji-kun!"

"Geh!" Surrounded by a group of his friends, the redhead looked appalled before proceeding to dive under his desk.

Rin sighed and walked to his place. Poor Eiji. She'd almost killed him that time, no wonder he was hiding…"I'm sorry, Eiji. I lost my head back there. Please come out. I'm not mad at _you_."

The chipper, cowering boy gazed over the top of his desk at her suspiciously. "N-nyah. What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. And ask you some things." She smiled at him innocently. "It's OK if you don't know. I just wanted to ask."

"Nyah! If it's about Fujiko, then I don't know anything! He just started dating that girl suddenly and-" He started in horror as flames of fury practically leapt around the angry female. And then she forced herself to calm.

"Is that all?"

Eiji nodded mutely, not daring to say another word.

"All right. Thanks, Eiji…I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you as soon as I know what's going on." She blew him a kiss and headed out. The boy stared after her, as did the rest of the class.

"Inui probably knows," he piped up suddenly, giving a small grin as Rin's shocked look turned into a grateful smile.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**R&R!** It would be ever so energizing XD Plenty of twists and turns to come, because I'm just evil that way. Bwaha! Criticism and comments appreciated.


	2. Beggars Can't be Choosers

**Beggars Can't be Choosers**

This thing was supposed to be a one-shot, did you know that? But I'm no good with shortness. I mean, even my only true one-shot (an Inuyasha one) has a continuation. This is a short fan fiction, but it is by no means too short. At least not when compared to my original plan for it XD

I hope you like this chapter. I know I just loooved writing it. By the way I tend to write 'meat' instead of 'met'. Tell me if you catch one of those moronic mistakes of mine, will you?

And oh man did I love those reviews –sigh- Thank you so much! I reply to the signed-in ones directly via the reply thingy. The anonymous ones I reply to in the chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own prince of tennis. If I did I'd…Actually let's not go into that. This is a T rated fic.

* * *

**Review replies (for the anonymous, who are sometimes simply signed out): **

None for now.

* * *

**One-Hundred Percent Tensai****2**

"Big sister is quiet. Not the best of signs. I wonder what Fuji's making of all this?"

"All of what?" Ryo whispered back, annoyed his slightly younger brother, Tennosuke, kept talking throughout their stakeout.

"Rin being upset with him. He can't be happy either…I mean, considering none of it is his fault."

Ryo frowned. "None of what?"

"…Are you_ stupid_?"

The big company in the middle of the city, the one they were watching, had employees as well as customers pouring in and out all through the day. As far as they'd seen, Fuji's father had not come out of the place yet since he'd entered it four hours ago. Whatever the deal between the Fuji and the Chin men, it was big. Big enough to have Fuji's father away from his own large and floundering company for so long.

At the tennis courts, Rin was sitting quietly, ignoring her dearest friend. "Inui-kun's must be right. The dating jig could only be Serena's idea. But it's mainly her father's fault for succumbing to her wishes. Forcing Fuji to date her 'realistically' for the rest of the year -_and_ on her terms…How could he agree to that? It's unethical!"

Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. This from the number one groper in the universe! She thought in irritation, turning away even more, trying to dissuade Yuki from going on. But only a passing Tezuka would shut her up long enough for Rin to get over her headache.

She glanced once at where Fuji practiced with Momoshiro, sighing. The barrage of information Inui had bestowed upon her was still rolling around in her brain. It relieved and upset. She couldn't do anything about anything! She wanted to attack the nasty Serena and take a good bite out of her ass. _Grrr_! But as Fuji Industries was at stake, she couldn't. The company's downfall would mean destitution for Fuji and his Family…No wonder that idiot had gone through with it.

She thought it was a damn fool thing for that buffoon of a father to tie up a deal that would save the Fuji company with his daughter's dating the tensai. How stupid! How mean! How-

Rin's eyes widened and she shot out of her place on the bench, startling her babbling friend. "_Eureka_!"

She ran into the tennis court, completely forgetting her most unfortunate of curses, and got whopped with a flying tennis ball right in the face. Yuki cried out in alarm as her dear friend flopped on her back. "_Rin-chan_!"

Rin laid there, spots in her vision and a growing swelling on her forehead, not to mention the growing crowd around her. She saw Fuji push his way through them and kneel down next to her, his expression alarmed. "Rin! Are you all right? Here, I'll take you to the nurse." He made to put his arms under her but she instantly pushed him away.

"No! Tezuka! I want Tezuka to take me!" She pushed at his chest, turning away from the shuttered look that entered his eyes. "_Tezuka_! The hell are you waiting for?" she hollered, shocking everyone into jumping back -all except for Fuji.

Ah, she wouldn't look at him, but from the stillness of him beside her she knew she'd hurt him. Resisting the urge to smack him for making her feel guilty, she concentrated on watching Tezuka approach.

"You called?" the bespectacled captain asked dryly, not looking pleased. Then, "You got hit again." It wasn't a question. It was known fact that only chaos ensued once Rin stepped into the place.

"Take me to the nurse," she said again, willing him to go along. At first he looked at her like she'd gone mad, then shrugging he leaned down and took her in his arms.

It took all she had not to look at the tensai, who was yet to budge from his place on the ground. "Back to practice!" Tezuka ordered, almost rendering her deaf in the process. She buried her head in the captain's neck –careful not to press her injury- to keep from looking at Fuji. And she knew that if not for Tezuka's iron self-control, he'd have fallen on his face from the shock of it.

In record time they'd reached the nurse's office, and Rin had the distinct impression Tezuka wanted to be rid of her as soon as possible. He put her on the bed and made to leave to get said nurse, but Rin's hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back at her calmly. "Yes?"

"You have to date Serena."

He raised his brows a little, and she knew he was incredulous. "Is that so?"

"You're way more popular, way wealthier than Fuji! I'm sure she never got near you because she had nothing to bind you with, unlike Syusuke. If you could just get her to leave him alone until the deal between the companies is finalized…until she lets Fuji out of that deal…"

"You want me to blindside her so you and Fuji can get back together."

Rin pressed her lips anxiously. "Not necessarily. If Fuji doesn't want us to then…I can handle that. But I don't want him to be her toy. He's your friend! You must have noticed how unhappy…" She took a deep breath, on the verge of tears. The fact was that Rin herself hadn't noticed until Inui had told her about the deal…She'd been too hurt and angry.

"Yes, I've noticed. But dating her is not something I'm willing to do," he said firmly.

"_Duh_!" She shook her head, then realizing what a mistake that was when it made her head swim; she lay down. "You have to. Willingness has nothing to do with it! Please, Tezuka. If you do this…if you do this I'll get Yuki to stop groping you for a month! No. _Two_ months!"

Tezuka looked at her silently for a moment. "You can do that?" he asked seriously.

She grinned.

* * *

"The deal is about done, I think. Fuji senior walked out of the Chin Company looking a lot happier," Ryo provided, yawning as he ate his dinner.

"These things take a while, even at the end stage," Tennosuke warned, frowning at his sister's faraway look. "Hey! Rin-neechan, are you listening?"

She bobbed her head once slowly and resumed staring into space.

The two younger brothers looked at each other questioningly. "What's wrong with you?" Tennosuke asked, poking her experimentally to see if she was still conscious.

Rin glared at him halfheartedly and sighed. "Nothing more than usual. I just…" Another sigh. "Tezuka agreed to get Serena's attention. To date her so she'd leave Fuji alone."

The brothers looked shocked. "That's great! What are you looking so depressed about then?" Ryo demanded.

"He hasn't the first clue about flirting." She glared harder when the two made to stifle their laughter.

"Should he? He's naturally charismatic you know? The girls fall all over themselves around him," Ten said with a bit of envy.

"Well…Yes, but he has to get her attention."

Ryo shrugged. "Have an experimental meeting then. See if she responds to him."

Rin considered that. "That might work. But even then Tezuka has to learn to look interested. I swear, that guy's got two expressions at most and 'interested' isn't one of them." She huffed, cursing her luck at knowing that the one guy who could help her had the emotional capabilities of a brick.

Ryo shrugged. "I'm sure the girls like him because he's like that. Try it!"

Rin nodded slowly and got up. Her two brothers watched her put on her jacket and head for the door. "Where are you going? It's a school night!"

She opened the door and looked back at them intently. "Exactly. I don't have much time to waste. Tezuka and I have a _looong_ night ahead of us. Tell mom I'm sleeping over at a friends'." She closed the door on two very shocked individuals. But did they dare tell her it was a _boy_ friend's?

Upon being greeted by a quietly scandalized Tezuka at the entrance to his home, Rin forced her way inside and greeted his parents. The stunned family watched silently as the girl dragged their only –and displeased- son upstairs into his room with an ominous "let's teach you something or two".

* * *

Pale honey curls bounced in the morning breeze, as their purposeful owner made her way through the clumps of students in the courtyard. Serena headed straight for the lovely-enough brunette chatting away with a blond the heiress had never seen before. Said blond made a comment that halted all conversation once she spotted her approach.

"Good morning, Serena-chan," Rin greeted evenly once the other stood before her.

"Good morning, Rin-chan," Serena returned pleasantly, ignoring the blond frowning at her. "I didn't mean to interrupt you and your friend-"

"Yuki," the beautiful blond provided airily.

"-but there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Alone," she said, giving Yuki a meaningful look. The blond just stood there, staring at her blankly.

"Go on ahead of me, Yuki. I'll be right behind you," Rin said finally, making the striking girl pout slightly before shrugging and walking away. "Is something wrong?" Rin looked like she was trying to fake concern -and failing miserably.

"On the contrary! Fuji-chan was telling me what good friends you were once and I just thought I'd get you a gift!" Serena declared with mock cheerfulness. "Any friend of Fuji's is a friend of mine."

Rin looked like she was choking on something before she managed to force a smile. "Thank you so much. You really shouldn't have!" _Really!_ She thought venomously, smarting from the idea of Fuji saying they were mere friends. _Once_. But she'd bet the entire Fuji-Serena conversation was in the girl's diabolical head!

"Here."

One white piece of paper was produced from the honey haired girl's purse. "This is an invitation letter from Z school of arts. It's really famous and I immediately thought it the perfect gift when Fuji told me how talented you are with the piano." Pleased at the stunned look on her rival's face she went on, "It's a six-month course. It starts a few days from now if you like. I know it's short notice but I only just thought of it."

Rin stared at the valuable piece of paper and felt her knees shake. That blasted girl was trying to take her out of the equation! Z school was damn popular, and just as far away. She'd have to travel almost to the Japanese north border to get there. Even using the subway it would take her hours and hours! That _little_!

"It's a great career starter."

That it was, Rin conceded mentally, hating that she was thinking about this seriously. She was totally playing right into the enemy's hands! "This is too much. I couldn't possibly," she said, her voice shaking with the effort it took to say the words. "But it's fabulous. Thank you for the thought." And she turned and ran like her life depended on it.

Serena stared after her in stunned silence before tearing the rarely-obtained sheet into pieces. "How _dare_ she refuse my gift?" she hissed and marched off to the cafeteria, a more satisfying plan forming in her mind.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Please review!** That makes me very happy, as well as gets me going. Oh, and check out lil-tulip's 'Tezuka's Feeling'. Yuki debuts there. Lol! Oooooh, the fun I'll have writing the next chapter! Muahaha!


	3. The Abominable Gift

**The Abominable Gift**

Gosh, this was fun to write. Thanks for the review, **unknown player**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own prince of tennis. If I did I'd…Actually let's not go into that. This is a T rated fic.

* * *

**Review replies (for the anonymous, who are sometimes simply signed out): **

None for now.

* * *

**One-Hundred Percent Tensai**** 3**

Rin leaned against the wall, huffing and cursing herself. That was maybe a once in a lifetime opportunity. An invitation to Z school of arts, served to her on a golden platter. It would have looked so good on her resume, not to mention the experience she would have garnered! But she loved Fuji more. _Much_ more than she wanted that paper. "I'll get an invitation like that on my _own_ merits," she whispered to herself, feeling instantly better after her new resolution.

"Aren't you heading for the cafeteria?" Yuki asked, popping from out of nowhere, and scaring the crap out of her friend.

The first thing Rin saw upon entering the mess hall was Fuji and Serena sitting together, eating lunch. There were hordes of people doing the very same, but only that…_couple_…caught her attention from the first. It told her how stuck she was on the forced-to-cheat bugger.

"Here he goes…" Yuki breathed, a clear note of disapproval in her voice.

"Ah…Ok, Tez-man. Act natural…" She watched Tezuka pass by Fuji's table and stop to talk to him. "Discreetly notice her glowing…" She resisted the urge to gag, "beauty." He turned to Serena a little while later and spoke to her. Rin saw her flush and giggle a little, and wondered what he'd said. "Ok. Now slide your gaze away from her like you _want_ to keep looking at her and…" He left, walking past Rin and Yuki like they weren't even there. Rin rolled her eyes at the sight of Yuki's clenching hands. Her friend was doing very well keeping away from Tezuka's 'delectable bottom' like she promised -Her words, not Rin's.

Not having much of an appetite, she walked out of the hall as well, ordering Yuki to get some food before joining her. Rin thought the results were fantastic! Of course she needed to teach Tezuka a few more things. Like how to express _interest_. As opposed to awe-inspiring detachment.

She sighed and headed for a certain classroom, where a certain captain was awaiting his instructions. The senior's classroom was empty but for Tezuka. Probably at the captain's request. He was leaning against the window, looking rather attractively annoyed.

"Amazing performance, Tezuka-buucho. Thank you. Now for the next step; ask how serious she is about Fuji. But you have to look _interested_ so she'll get that you want to be with her instead," Rin whispered after she slid the door shut. "Let's practice-The look I mean. If you can do that, whatever you say is fine." She cleared her throat and straightened. "Look at me as if you find me interesting–not that I'm not, of course!"

"Of course," he said dryly, pushing off the window ledge and going to stand in front of her.

Rin waited before frowning in irritation. "Well? Look interested."

"…I was."

Resisting the urge to slump in defeat, she closed her eyes and thought hard. What would someone like Tezuka find truly interesting? Not a _person_, certainly-

"Aha!" She clapped her hands once. "Think of her as a tennis racket. You're checking out its grip, strength and flexibility. It's perfect! You want it. How would you look at it?" Tezuka seemed thoughtful. Then he looked at her with such intensity Rin had to resist the urge to keel over in shock.

"Holy! That's it. That's how you look interested, Tezuka-kun! _Perfect_!" She grabbed his face and planted one noisy one right on his cheek, up-heaving his glasses. She turned to open the door and skip out of the class, but only after glimpsing another new expression: Stupor.

* * *

Serena was blushing all through the next class, thinking about how she'd caught the attention of the unattainable tennis captain. That was a testament to her beauty and endless charisma! If Fuji-chan would only look a little more alive when he was with her she'd feel even better about herself. Her boyfriend seemed extra gloomy today, which was ludicrous considering he almost never stopped smiling on most occasions. But today, those very smiles looked forced, whereas he managed to seem out of it and broody the rest of the time. If he didn't start brightening up soon she was going to get mad!

As for now, she had to work on taking revenge on little miss ungrateful! Serena had a feeling that Rin was the cause of her dream boyfriend's unnatural state. The sooner Rin moved on to someone else the better she and Fuji would be together. She had only to ruin something Rin treasured. A simple girl like her was probably pretty easy to wound.

Oh, Serena had an idea what to do. The perfect, simple revenge.

* * *

Eiji stretched for his next match with Fuji, and for the first time -maybe in his _life_- he kept silent. The tensai hadn't been in the mood to joke, laugh, or even really smile for days. The dark aura he emitted alone freaked the acrobat out. Ever since he'd learned that Rin has been sleeping over at Tezuka's for the past two days…And everyone knew Tezuka was an only child.

Oishi had let that tidbit slip in a casual conversation with the tensai as they stretched. Eiji had never seen the blue-eyed player look so…so…_vicious_. Eiji had been standing at the corner of the court and yet had shuddered at the ripples of malevolent energy emanating from his friend.

Eiji spotted Rin marching purposefully across the grounds outside the courts and watched in fascination as Fuji's gaze instantaneously slipped around to watch the brunette silently walk by and disappear around the corner. The acrobat marveled at the tensai's sixth sense concerning Rin. He always seemed to know when she walked into a place, and when she was gone. No matter how silent her steps. Fuji turned back to him mutely and they resumed their routine stretching exercises.

Rin was somehow the same. She knew too. She looked too. Even when they were together Eiji had never seen a couple more attuned to each other's presence. It was surreal, magical. It was the stuff of fairytales.

It was bloody ridiculous.

* * *

"I realize you couldn't accept my other gift, but I'm sure this should be all right." Serena -looking innocent as a bunch of canaries- gave a shocked Rin a blood-red, velvety box. "I'd like you to wear it to my party. I'm holding one tomorrow."

Rin frowned at her in confusion. She'd surprised her by appearing at her desk a moment ago, and surprised her even more with yet another gift. "Party?" she asked curiously despite herself. She opened the box, and speechless, pulled out a piece of crimson silk so fine it made her breath catch. But then she unfolded it.

The dress was a revealing, _flimsy_, utterly _FILMY_ material that would probably show _way_ more than it covered. Her back, thighs and cleavage would be on full display. And in the right lighting…the rest of her.

Her eye twitched. Oh, so that was it. The all-nasty Serena was trying to embarrass and humiliate her? "_Hah_!" she exclaimed finally, sounding incredulous.

Serena frowned, obviously put-out. "What was that?"

"You mean 'hah'? It means the day I wear that noodle is the day I stuff it up my nose and pull it out my…ear," she amended quickly, mindful of the other students around them. "I guess what I'm saying is…HAH!"

"Is that how you're going to play it, then?" Serena's petulant look was replaced by a falsely sweet smile. "Fine." She turned around and started walking calmly out the door, ignoring the stares of the other students.

Rin felt really scared then. For Fuji. Serena probably figured they were in love, and she would probably take it out on Fuji and his family. _The deal!_

"What if I wear it?"

Slowly, as if knowing Rin would capitulate, she turned back. "I'll let Fuji go. Wear this to that one party and that will be my reward. I'm tired of Fuji's depressed state but I wasn't going to let him off the hook for free. Your shame will be my payoff. Then I'll go after Tezuka-buucho." She smiled smugly, knowing full well Rin was trapped. "What do you say…Rin-chan?"

So she knew that Rin knew about that crappy deal…Rin pressed her lips in an effort not to cuss and stood up, hands on hips. "Deal!" she said confidently, like wearing that sorry excuse for tissue paper was the easiest thing in the world.

After her nemesis was gone and classes were over, Rin ran like hell to Yuki's place, holding the red velvet box, forgetting Tezuka's next lesson. Forgetting her piano practice. Forgetting she was on cleaning duty that afternoon. Yuki and her closet of goodies were going to be her savior;

She needed to get the perfect pair of shoes!

* * *

On the day of the event, an event her family tried to talk her out of –after seeing the horrifying piece of lint that was her dress…A day Tezuka suggested she didn't have to go through with if her plan for him succeeded…On that day, she discovered the closest thing to true heartbreak. She knew it wasn't real, that it was staged. But it hurt like the dickens all the same.

These days she only saw Fuji in glimpses. And whenever he approached her Serena always distracted him. So when she decided she missed him too much and headed for the cafeteria –Serena or no- she fully expected the savage wash of jealousy, hurt and anger upon seeing them at the same table. Fuji's back was to her but Serena seemed happy enough as she chatted and giggled away.

Yuki sat beside Rin gingerly and glanced at her before tapping her head once in reassurance. "That curly twit won't have him for long, Rin. Don't worry."

"Eh. I know." She did. But that didn't mean seeing her beloved boyfriend with someone else was OK. Because it wasn't. It _sucked_!

Serena spotted her then, and smiled a strange, sly smile. Then she leaned in and whispered something to Fuji. Rin almost leaned over the table to listen, forgetting momentarily that she was at least five tables away. She could only watch him stiffen. What was that darn girl telling her Syusuke!

"That tramp," Yuki grouched from beside her. Rin would have nodded her head enthusiastically if Fuji's sudden movement hadn't surprised her. He rose from his seat, turned and froze, his azure eyes opening to reveal his shock; He hadn't expected to see her, obviously.

"Exactly, Fuji-chan. Right there," Rin heard Serena say and point to the slim, green garbage can close by.

And then those eyes she liked staring into were averted and their owner walked briskly in her direction, and then past her. She watched him with a frown, wondering what he'd been ordered to do. She gasped when he produced her beloved cactus chain and dangled it at the mouth of the bin.

"Fuji!" she cried indignantly, standing up, willing him to stop it! It was bad enough he'd given it to Serena –though to be fair the diva must have demanded it. She couldn't stand his throwing that gift away like this. What did that say about their relationship? She loved that darn cactus face!

"_Fuji_!" the word whooshed out of her like she'd been punched, as the boy she loved unclenched his fingers from around the metal loop…and the green, grinning face disappeared within the darkness.

She didn't see Yuki's jaw hanging, or Serena's satisfied smile, or a nearby Inui's speculative grunt. Fuji turned slowly and walked back to his no-good new girlfriend, not even glancing Rin's way.

"Rin…" Yuki whispered from beside her. "He had to…It's just a key-chain, anyway."

Rin was shaking terribly. Ah, heartbreak sucked worse than finding your boyfriend had started going out with someone else…All right, so it was the same. But the latter wasn't so bad because she'd been in denial. Fuji wouldn't! Fuji loved her! He knew she loved him back!

_Serena!_ Rin hissed mentally, pissed beyond words. Heartbroken worse than ever too, because Syusuke hadn't even bothered giving her an apologetic glance. That would have soothed her. Truly.

"_I'll never forgive you_!" she cried in a mixture of anger and hurt, and marched out of the cafeteria like a stampeding bull. She'd just given Serena exactly what she'd wanted, she knew. But she was so….so _devastated_! Yuki jumped up and scuttled after her, calling for her to wait.

Close enough to see and hear it all, Inui watched curiously as Fuji's head snapped back to the departing duo. He looked stricken.

"Fuji-chan! Look, I got us a smoothie today. I made it myself, just for us," Serena went on chirpily as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Ah…nothing like a good bout of angst. And Tezuka. Muahaha! **Review** pleaaaase! I'd love that!


	4. Red Rage

**Red Rage**

Oh, what lovely reviews! I was nicely energized XD Anyway I was busy as heck this week…Still am. Working like a donkey at a boring, robotic temporary thing from morning till evening. And I have at least two other things to do…Things that take time. Alas, I think I've triple-booked. Well…I'm pooped, and as soon as this is uploaded I'm going to sleep. I have more robotic, boring things to do in the morning. (8:30 pm now. Haha! Early for me).

At any rate, this chapter was so much fun to do. I enjoyed it so much and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Muahaha! I love me sometimes…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. Just Serena. Every other original character belongs to lil-tulip, from whom I borrowed them.

**

* * *

**

**One-Hundred Percent Tensai****4**

She clasped the silver chain around her waist and stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror in the hall. The thin, sparkling accessory dangling around her hips glinted nicely in the lamplight. A fantastic contrast to the seductive, blood-red color of the revealing outfit.

Holey…hell…She looked…

A wheeze from the end of the hallway had her glancing in that direction. Her brothers were both frozen, with their eyes practically hanging from their sockets. It was abject shock. Maybe a little horror thrown in. "Rin-nee…" Ryo started in a squeak. "I don't think you're legally allowed to look like that. Ew."

"You look like a _girl_!" Ten exclaimed in disgust, pointing an accusing finger.

Ignoring them for the idiot males they were, she looked back at herself. She'd bet anything Serena wouldn't be expecting this. Smirking, she bent a leg to get a good look at her sparkly stilettos. Her feet were going to ache something awful by the end of the evening, but they looked _fabulous_! The diamond-encrusted strap that curled from the top of her foot around to the back of her ankle beautifully complemented the deep crimson of the thin-heeled footwear.

Ah. She could only dream of having as extensive a shoe collection as Yuki when she grew up. For now she would be happy enough to rub Serena's snobby, controlling nose in the dirt. As well as pay Fuji back for not trying to be less hurtful earlier that afternoon. That idiot!

Happy as she was with her look, she felt horribly uncomfortable. It was too darn _airy_! But she would _so_ own it tonight! She put on her coat and headed for the door, where Inui was waiting. She disregarding her brothers' pleas to not go out into the world 'like this'. She had no choice!

That didn't mean she wasn't going to take advantage of the loopholes in her deal with Serena. She cackled mentally, the look on her face almost sending Inui back where he came from.

As it turned out, Inui was wealthy in his own right. And not merely his family, either. But _him_. The guy, it seemed, was a brilliant stockbroker. As Rin marveled at the luxurious limo he'd rented for their trip to Serena's house –or did he own the thing? She didn't know- she wondered as well if Fuji would be there. If he were it would be the perfect payback, along with some much deserved groveling -on his part of course!

Soon they were at the gates of the luxurious villa. Cars from all stands of life were parked in the massive driveway, with room to spare. Rin and Inui were dropped off at the entrance, where they were greeted by two very classy looking valets and ushered inside. Rin saw that people were still arriving, and turned back to the task at hand when Serena and Fuji met them at the doors to the ballroom. (The darn place had a _ballroom_! _Underground_!)

Fuji was smiling his usual smile, as was Serena. Rin smiled back stiffly and bowed along with her date. "Let me take your coat, Rin-chan." He arch enemy said sweetly and motioned for one of the footmen behind them.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she held the nape of the shapeless jacket she'd been hiding behind and slipped it off her exposed shoulders. Slipped one bare arm out, followed by the other. Holding the thing in one hand now, she gave it to the ogling help.

She looked at the couple, chin raised, like she meant to look the way she did tonight. And she did, even if it might not –and probably never would- be her first choice for a look. Fuji was wide eyed, looking at her with that dangerous expression he always had when his tennis opponent proved difficult. Serena looked pretty much the same, only angrier.

Happy with the results, she murmured a "Thank you," and slipped into the room.

"Rin Tanami and her companion, Inui Sadaharu," someone announced, making Rin's every nightmare come true. Everybody looked at her. _Everybody_! Or maybe she was imagining things in her mortification-numbed brain. Gosh, even Tezuka looked shocked! Bloody hell, was the _entire tennis team_ _here_! Ah! The music club members were here, too.

She wanted to _die_!

No, no, Rin! Own it, you buffoon! _Own it_!

The blood-red, wispy dress fell across her right leg in elegant waves as she descended the stairs on Inui's arm. It reached till mid thigh, and ascended so the left side lay just below her bikini line. She suspected her underpants would be on show if she wasn't careful. Her barely-there sleeves were another matter. They started, as the low neckline did, just below her shoulder and stopped a short distance after, so that the beauty mark below her breast bone was as on show as her ample cleavage (thanks to the ridiculously steep V shape of doom right in the middle of the nape). The glint from her shoes must have blinded a few people down there, which was just as well.

Her hair was pulled up and arranged so that its shiny tresses fell just short of her back, while she'd left two locks to dangle seductively at her ears. She was a sight to behold and she knew it, even though she wasn't too tall, nor were her legs long and gorgeous, nor her face exceptionally fabulous. But she was a sight. Every guy had his eyes on her. Except maybe Tezuka, who was probably off enjoying the wonderful, extreme sport of Avid Boredom.

"The deal went through. The two companies finalized the agreement just half an hour ago," Inui told her suddenly as they reached the landing.

"Why didn't you _say_ something!" Rin hissed at him after a moment of shocked silence.

"You would have been tempted to abort the operation. Fuji's still under her control. And Tezuka might not be able to get her to leave him. You look beautiful, by the way."

The sudden change of topic had her blushing like mad, and in addition to the staggering relief she felt for Fuji, she was about ready to cry. "Thank you," she said with a shaky smile. "You're right anyway. But hold on a minute! How did you even know about the deal? You were supposed to be getting ready for the party."

He shrugged, leading her to a table on the edge of the ballroom. "I have my ways. In any case, the combination of Tezuka's interest and your 'downfall' will draw Serena away. In fact, there is a ninety-nine point five percent chance that she'll announce their relationship over by the end of the evening."

"She better. I didn't wear this thing for nothing!" She spotted a piano in the middle of the large room, probably there for the upcoming dance. She spotted the tennis club heading their way, too. All except for Tezuka. Everyone, including Inui, was dressed in a tux. Navy blue, white, light blue, black. They all looked very stylish.

"Wow, you're looking really…Nyah! Like a…" Eiji seemed lost for words, which was saying something.

"Like a girl," Kaidoh supplied coolly, inching away at the girl's annoyed look. He'd yet to get over the beating she'd inflicted on him not too long ago. Ryouma Echizen, in a black suit himself, nodded once in agreement.

"Thank you," she said sarcastically. _Jeez! _Did she usually look sexless or something! Fuji was always telling her how breathtaking she was…Ugh. She needed to focus! No romantic thoughts of Syusuke until this mess was over, or she'd be tempted to throw herself at him, Serena be damned! But she couldn't afford to upset the idiot heiress.

Not yet.

The last of the guests seemed to have arrived as the hosts (Fuji and Serena) descended the stairs as well. Rin watched Fuji, in his jet black suit, his crisp white shirt, his perfect bow-tie. He was so unbelievably handsome…

It dawned on her that this was their first big dance-slash-party-slash-ball and they weren't even together. It was so unfair, considering how fantabulous she looked too. A little scanty and X-rated maybe, but fantabulous! Fuji looked at her then, his eyes open and serious, their unique hue captivating her for a moment.

Rin knew then she was right to come. She was going to get her love back. _Yeah!_ She hissed mentally when Serena looped her arm around his and drew him away. _Watch out, Serena. You're gonna' get some serious whoop-ass!_

"Care to dance?"

Rin startled at Inui's sudden request and stared at his hand blindly. "Yeah…I dance like an elephant."

He raised his eyebrows and adjusted his glasses. "That's a fatal weakness. How will you draw everyone's attention?"

"Hike up the rest of your skirt," Momoshiro suggested teasingly before being smacked down by at least three of his team members. "_I was kidding_!"

"I've learned that to be successful, you should apply what you do best," Oishi contributed with a smile. "It's right there after all." He gestured behind them and Rin clapped her hands in delight.

"Of course! Thanks, Oishi! Now if you'll excuse me…" And she walked daintily but purposefully in the direction of the piano…

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Read and review pleaaase!** Next chap is the end...I think. Depends on my darling muse. And certain...comments. Muahaha! No, really, give this poor, review-hungry author a reason to stay up a little later to write X3


	5. The Smiling Concerto

**The Smiling Concerto**

Heck, the only way I finished writing this chapter is the encouragement of the amazing reviews I got. Thanks, guys! I'm so busy and tired I sleep at 8 to have the energy for work the next day…Ugh.

Ahem…shall reply to reviews now. Toodles! And I hope you enjoy. I loved the writing of this XD

**Review replies (for the anonymous who are sometimes simply signed out):**

**animecrazie:** Lol! Thank you! Oh...Hm. No, Fuji knows Rin (and Tezuka) better than to suspect anything's going between them...Great idea though. Would have made for a lot more drama XD Yay dramaaaa!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The only character I own in this fic is Serena. Rin, Yuki, Tennosuke and Ryo are **lil-tulip**'s.

**

* * *

**

**One-Hundred Percent Tensai 5**

She headed for the piano, ignoring the tennis team's reservations, and Oishi's "I didn't mean right this minute!"

Inui didn't seem to mind…But then again he usually kept his info to himself.

The diamonds on her feet sparkled and glinted, drawing every eye just as she'd intended -even if she hadn't anticipated the shoes would be the cause. Serena saw her and summoned one of the countless footmen and waiters to her side. Rin had to act fast…The young, elegantly dressed man nodded and headed for her just as she took a seat (carefully) on the slim bench. From the corner of her eye she saw him approach, saw that Fuji had untangled himself from the snobby hostess and was heading for her as well. She thought she heard him voice a "what's going on?" to the man, but she was focusing on which piece to play.

The mahogany piano was smooth and glossy, and it sat smack in the middle of the tremendous room. The dinner tables were lined up neatly on the edges of the room, which left a whole lot of space for dancing and walking about. The white, pink-tinged marble floors complimented the surroundings, and Rin could at least appreciate the beautiful home, with its underground ballroom and fleet of servants.

No wonder Serena was such a brat!

Focusing her entire being, she willed her brain to auto-select something good. The footman was almost on her, Fuji right behind, looking concerned and angry. Serena was right behind _him_, Rin noted suddenly and grinned. That was quite a funny scene, if she thought about it. Indeed, Fuji was, and will always be, her most potent muse.

She had it!

Her fingers ran smoothly over the keys, silencing everyone but for a few who kept on chatting away in the background. Her fingers went back the way they came, and she saw the man sent to remove her falter and look back at his mistress in confusion; he'd figured she could play. Rin sat back and took a deep breath. She straightened her back and stretched, cracking her fingers loudly enough that it echoed. _That_ silenced everyone else.

"What are you waiting for? _Get her off_!" She heard Serena hiss, reaching the confused man. Rin ventured a glance at them, and saw Fuji staring at her intently, his eyes warm…The way they always were around her. The way they hadn't been for the longest time.

She looked away and tried not to cry. Instead, she pooled those feelings of love and anger and sadness and warmth into her fingers, and they traveled over the keys. This was her own piece. One that she had been working on. A mixture of classical music and jazz. Something beautiful and humorous -with an _attitude_!

She started with a booming note, startling a few people (including Serena and her footman). She slipped into a fast paced intro, and then slid smoothly into a romantic, beautiful tune that drew audible gasps from several people around her, including the heiress. That same beautiful, romantic dance of keys she roughed up so it sounded an angry, furious version of its former self, and everyone was rooted to the spot. She then slid back into a different tranquility that went on for less than a minute, before switching to a humorous tune of feisty attitude and outgoing character.

This was a song about her Fuji Syusuke…One she had finished…just now! The final notes ones of loving warmth and a drawn out note signaling forever…

The music died away, but the echoes seemed to go on forever, until only her own pants sounded in her ears. She stood up, not caring that the bench had scraped back ever so unprofessionally. She looked around…giving Fuji a meaningful look. "This is my own creation. I call it 'Smiling Concerto'," she announced confidently. "I hope you all liked it. Thank you for your attention." And she bowed slightly, because she knew any deeper and she'd be flashing the people behind her.

Serena was vibrating with fury, Fuji staring in shock and awe, and everyone else…everyone else broke into deafening applause and high-pitched whistles. She let herself laugh, because she'd been afraid her piece would be a flop. It was delightful! Her first long-winded, truly successful creation. _In your eye, Stink-erena!_

She'd pissed her off. What a fantastic bonus! Muaha! Mission accomplished! No one was going to remember her merely as "the girl in the slutty dress". No sirree! She was going to be the _fantastic piano player_ in the slutty dress. Oh, and the gorgeous shoes! She doubted anyone would miss the shoes.

"Rin!"

She froze on her way to her table.

"Rin."

She turned slowly. "Yes?"

"That was for me." Fuji was standing there, looking smart, handsome, groomed, and in agony. His eyes were dark with it, she noticed in shock.

"No," she whispered, the one word barely audible as a result of the intense emotions assailing her; he still loved her, even though he'd been a jerk that time in the cafeteria. Maybe he knew the deal was almost done and he couldn't take any chances by looking at her then, but…it had still hurt. "It _is_ you."

She smiled, her eyes swimming with tears so that she could barely see. But she saw his shock, and then his face tightened and closed and he walked toward her. She blinked hard and several tears slid down her face, and then she gasped and tried to step away but he already had her wrapped snugly in his arms.

"Fuji-chan!" Serena cried behind him. "What are you doing? You're with _me_!"

"That's enough, Serena-chan! I've had enough. You've hurt my girlfriend with what you made me do, and I will _never_ knowingly hurt her again! It's over."

Rin was smothered against his chest, staring in shock into the white creases of his shirt. What was he doing? Did Inui tell him about the done deal?

"Mn…I'm sure my father will find some other way to pull out of this-"

He_ hadn't_! Oh, my Goodness!

"-he's a brilliant businessman-"

"Serena-chan," Tezuka interrupted monotonously, making everyone –but a smothered Rin- turn to him. "Forget him. Why don't you be my date this evening? I've been thinking of ways to get you. _He_ is far below you."

Rin turned in Fuji's arm and stared in awe as Tezuka gave Serena that intense look she'd taught him. Yuki must be fuming somewhere…

The young heiress looked at a loss, turning from one tennis player to the other. Then she smiled and headed for Tezuka, slipping her arm into his. "You're right, Tezuka-chan. I should have gone out with you from the beginning." The short-term couple turned and headed to the corner of the room, where the heiress had been sitting with Fuji. "It's _over_, Fuji. The two of you can just rot together for all I care!"

Rin stuck out her tongue, making Serena's mouth drop open in offense.

"I've fulfilled my part of the deal anyway," Rin supplied, pulling back from her boyfriend's arms. "So, if it's OK with you, I'm going home."

"By all means." Serena waved her off and turned to look adoringly at the tennis captain. So Rin happily walked past Fuji to her table.

"Rin!"

Focusing on ignoring her caller's existence, she stood in front of Inui, who adjusted his glasses and stood. "Home?"

"Please," she answered, relieved he'd read her mind and saved her the agony of speech. The rest of the tennis team watched them head for the stairs. Including Fuji.

"You know…there's a ninety-nine point nine percent chance Fuji'll come after you."

Rin pursed her lips and concentrated on keeping her dress in check. _He better!_ Payback isn't payback if she couldn't make him grovel a little. So he 'had to'…She still felt the need to make him work for her forgiveness…even if he already had it.

_He was going to risk his family business…for me…That idiot!_ She didn't think she could be so mad and so deeply touched all at once. _Ooh_! She loved him so much more now! She wanted to turn around, hike her butt on the railing and slide down into his arms. Some serious blisters would result but so what!

One second she glimpsed Inui shifting farther away, and in another she was being swept right off her feet. She yelped and her hands flew to grasp the hard body that was suddenly against her. Holding her close as its owner ascended the steps with a speed she couldn't have managed if she'd tried.

"Fuji!" she gasped, glaring daggers at his manhandling of her. "_Put me down_!" But she gripped his shoulders more tightly when he jumped the last couple of stairs.

"Mn. I don't think so."

Her eye twitched angrily at the sight of his famous smiling face. It looked more sincere now, as opposed to forced. His relaxed, closed lids were a welcome sight…but she was still pissed!

"I _swear_, Fuji! If you don't-"

She startled when he slipped one arm from under her suddenly, making her drop to her feet and hold on to him, emitting another gasp. One that was nicely stifled with his mouth.

He kissed her tenderly, until she unwound, melted, and began to respond. He then pulled back and buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply. "I really love you." He kissed her neck softly and she shivered, aware for the first time that he had her propped against one of the tall pillars at the double door. "Tell me."

It sounded half a plea and half a demand, and Rin smiled despite her resolution not to capitulate so easily. She began, "Once upon a time there was a silly little boy-"

Fuji lifted his head to frown down at her. "Rin," he admonished, going back to nuzzling her neck and restarting the delicious shivers. "Please." He sounded slightly desperate, and that 'please' didn't help her resolve at all!

"That hasn't changed for a moment and you know it!" She took a deep breath, and blushed deeply, noticing how her mostly bare body was pressed up against his so intimately. He lifted his head, looking at her knowingly.

"You know I love you," he said coolly, lowering his head until their noses were almost touching, until they almost kissed. "Your turn to ease my insecurities, Rin, or I'm kissing the words out of you." His smooth voice turned slightly husky, as though he was daring her to refuse. As though either way was fine by him.

She pressed her lips and glowered up at him. "You bully!"

He smiled. "Mn." He looked like he was contemplating her words. "I just haven't heard you telling me how you feel in too long. I can't wait any longer. Here I go," and his head was descending, making her gasp and struggle away.

"BloodyhellIloveyou!" she blurted hurriedly in one breath, eyes closed, knowing she'd be putty if he kissed her again.

She opened her eyes to find him frowning down at her. "Hm…Again. Like you mean it this time."

"Ugh! I will not be manhandled!" She pulled one leg back to kick him in the shins.

And missed.

She watched in horror as he dropped to his knees, stifling a groan and holding his crotch. "_Oh my God_!" She dropped down next to him, fanning him desperately, simply because she hadn't a clue how else to ease the crippling pain. "I'm so sorry! I was aiming for your shins, I swear! Not that hard, even!"

"Thank God for that," he wheezed out, looking up at her with a grimace-smile. "Mn…Just…Just give me a minute."

"Oh, Fuji," she breathed, surprising him by launching herself at him and hugging his neck. "I _do_ love you! I love you so much! I just wanted to torture you a little." In his current position, she could only bury her face in the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. That was petty of me."

She yelped for the second time that evening, finding herself on her back on the chilly floor.

"I deserved it. Even the kick. _I'm_ sorry." He towered over her, his blue eyes open and warm. "I have something for you."

"Well…Ok. But can we get off the floor? My back is freezing."

Fuji gave her a rare grin and slipped his arms under her, somehow hauling them both to their feet. He kissed her once and reached inside his jacket. She gaped mutely as her beloved Cactus Face emerged, clean and shiny as ever. Even the 'Fuji is mine!' was clearly written within the mouth.

"I had no intention of letting it go. Although I did have to dive through a whole lot of rubbish at the front of the school. Mn…I think unmentionables are still pouring out of my ears and –_Rin_?"

Her hands had flown to her face, and she burst into loud, racking sobs, practically wailing her misery. Or rather, her relief.

"_Rin_!" He pulled her to him and started kissing her cheeks, her hair, the fingers clenched at her face, rubbing her back soothingly. "I should never have thrown it away. Even as an act. I'm sorry, Rin. Please don't cry…Don't cry," he whispered, his mouth brushing her temple and eyebrows.

"N-no, it's-s ok!" she gasped between hiccups, lowering her arms in favor of wrapping them around Fuji's waist. "I'm j-just glad you went-" hiccup "-back for it. Thank you!" her breath whooshed on the words and she buried her face in his chest.

He held her like that for a long moment, enjoying the feel of them together again. "I'll take you home. I don't think I can stand any more people gawping at you," he added, his tone darkening.

"Please. This thing is chilly," she said on a giggle, stepping back and smiling up at him. He leaned down to kiss her and she met him half way.

A minute later, "Mn. I can't believe you're wearing red lingerie."

She blushed deeper than her own underpants. "_Gah_!" And socked him in the eye.

* * *

**The End…?**

**

* * *

**

The final chapter -epilogue- follows. **Pleaaaase review! **Give me the energy to go on X3


	6. Epilogue: One Hundred Percent!

Aha! It's OVER! I loved the ride. XD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me the strength to go on despite the business of my life -huff huff-

**Review replies (for the anonymous who are sometimes simply signed out):**

**iWolf: **Muaha! I loved the missing bit too. And thanks, you're the best XD ! -huggle-

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own prince of tennis or most original characters. Just Serena, the Evil!

* * *

**One-Hundred Percent Tensai: Prologue**

Tennosuke's was sitting at one of the scattered tables in the school yard. His head was propped on his hands. As was Ryo's.

"Sickening," the younger brother muttered.

Ryo bobbed his head in agreement. "Nauseating."

"And we thought they were lovey-dovey _before_!" Ten exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Like stinking newly-weds."

The slight bruise Fuji Syusuke had retained after the ball had faded quickly enough, but he would not let on what had caused it. The Tanami brothers knew full well it could only have been their occasionally-violent sister.

She packed a mean right hook!

Serena, on the other hand, was still bemoaning her rapid breakup with Tezuka. While the latter had gained the unwanted reputation of being a heart-breaker. Yuki seemed oblivious to this, and continued to promise the captain that she'd be back on him like a bear on honey as soon as the two months were up. Suffice it to say, the stoic senior did not look pleased.

As for the main attraction –or rather distraction- Fuji Syusuke and Tanami Rin were more compatible than ever. Balls still miraculously found their dark-headed target if Rin ever thought to enter the tennis courts; and Fuji still hurried her off to the nurse once that occurred. Where they took a while to return –for some unbeknownst reason.

The two brothers sometimes thought their idiot sister did this just to get Fuji to herself when his practice kept them apart too long. Fuji scolded her constantly about coming in, but when Rin got something in her head…'nuff said.

They watched as the couple walked by, hand in hand. Fuji raised Rin's hand to his lips and kissed her palm, making her blush furiously and mutter something indiscernible. Whatever it was it made the tensai chuckle as they rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Whatever." Ten frowned suddenly. "Do you think we need to worry about them…you know?"

Ryo looked appalled. "Ew."

Ten stuck out his tongue and looked like he was about to retch. "Too right, dude."

"Unlikely," Inui provided, popping from out of nowhere and making the brothers fall backwards in shock and sudden terror. "There is a ninety-three percent chance they will wait until marriage. Fuji is somewhat old-fashioned."

"So's Rin," Ryo put in, looking relieved.

"Of course, there is an eighty-six percent chance they will almost go through with it. In the right circumstances. They're clearly in love."

Ten and Ryo stared at the bespectacled senior in horror, the words 'in the right circumstances' echoing in their brains. They looked at each other, and took off running after the recently departed lovebirds.

Inui was left to stare after them, his glasses glinting as he smiled mischievously. "I said _almost_." He froze, turning in disbelief to an innocent looking Yuki.

"Thanks. I was starting to feel the withdrawal," she told him, sighing dramatically and flexing her fingers before turning about and leaving.

Inui adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. He couldn't quite believe he'd just been groped. Now _that_ he hadn't expected. Not by a single percent.

"Hm. I wonder what the chances are of my being groped again tomorrow…?" Probably as large as that of Fuji and Rin being married to each other in the near future.

Which was pretty much one hundred percent.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! Please! :3**


End file.
